


It's You, Nico

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Actor RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Argentina, Argentina National Team, Bromance, F/M, FC Barcelona, First Time, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: i want them at the restaurant and i want nico looking down and his fingers trailing over the rips in leo’s pantsi want him to be thinking, how am i not supposed to touch himand i want him thinking is this leo wanting him to make a movebc he can’t tell bc leo’s always the samealways sweet and nice and charming





	It's You, Nico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgold/gifts).



> Inspired by these pictures of Leo and Nico. (Nico Vázquez is an Argentine actor and good friend of Leo's. They met up while Leo was on international duty in Argentina.)

*****

Nico’s phone buzzes just as he’s falling asleep. He thinks about ignoring it, but then it buzzes again and Gimena pokes him in the back. “Yes, yes,” he whispers, reaching over to the nightstand and fumbling around until he finds it.

Squinting into the brilliance of the bright screen brings an immediate smile to his face. He sits up, ignoring the grumbling from Gimena, and taps out a quick message back. He eagerly watches the little bubbles appear in response, and when the reply comes, Nico’s smile grows wider. There isn’t much to say after that, he puts his phone down on the table again and gets back under the sheets.

But he’s restless and he tosses and turns a few times before curling on his side with his back to his phone.

“Look at you,” Gimena says, peering at him in the darkness, her face inches from his. “You’re not going to sleep a wink, are you?” And when Nico just shrugs, unconcerned, she laughs. “I know that face,” she continues. “What did he say?”

Nico laughs too. “He’s going to stop by the restaurant tomorrow,” he says, somehow unable to believe it. “We’d talked about it at his wedding, but I was sure he’d forgotten.” He smiles as he closes his eyes. “He’s too nice for his own good, you know.”

Gimena’s fingers tangle with his beneath the sheets. “I know,” she agrees. “It’s why we like him.”

*****

The thing is, Nico thinks as he looks down at the rips in Leo’s black pants for the tenth time that night, Nico isn’t sure how he’s supposed to keep his fingers to himself. And that makes him question whether or not he’s supposed to. Because lately Leo’s been throwing out some signals that Nico’s not sure how to answer.

Not that Nico would flatter himself and say that the new arm sleeve and the scruffy beard are for him… No, obviously they’re because Leo’s been experimenting and changing, and figuring out what he likes… And Nico is all for that, of course. He’d admired Leo’s tattoos as soon as Leo had sent pictures. And he’d joked around with Leo about his beard once he’d heard Leo was growing one. So it’s not like Leo decided to do either of those things just because Nico would like it.

Yet, still, Nico’s not sure how he’s supposed to sit here all night, keeping his hands to himself, when Leo looks so fucking sinful.

Nico had been lulled into a false sense of security when Leo had shown up in his oversized, black and gray, striped fleece. It was reminiscent of the giant hoodies Leo used to wear when he was younger, and it had made Leo look soft and cuddly—like a boy eager for hugs. And then Leo had murmured something about the heat. He'd stripped off his top layer to reveal a ripped white t-shirt, the sleeves ending just a touch too high, drawing attention to his biceps and the bright tattoos on his forearm.

Nico thinks it might have been okay, except then Leo had sat down on the red bench and casually spread his legs. The tight black jeans had buttons up the crotch. Four, Nico had noted, as his mind wandered into the gutter. Four buttons surrounded by strategically placed rips across Leo’s knees and thighs.

Nico curls his fingers into a fist.

He wants to touch.

He just doesn’t know if his touch is welcome.

That’s the problem with Leo. Because despite Leo’s appearance, despite the haircuts and the beard and the tats, he’s always been the same. He’s always been himself, been sweet and charming and friendly. He’s always welcomed Nico’s hugs with the same enthusiasm over the years and never indicated that he wants things to go further.

But Nico can't really help himself. He's always been touchy-feely--aren't all South Americans? It's easy to disguise his feelings in casual arms-around-the-shoulder, in lingering hugs. If his fingers touch Leo's too long in their handshakes, if Leo's lips linger too long on Nico's cheeks, who notices, really?

Well, only Nico.

*******

It’s Leo who wants to take the picture.

“A little publicity for you,” Leo coaxes when Nico rejoins the table, ignoring the way Nico protests. Leo sits back away from the plates and shifts his weight on the red cushions as he motions Nico to sit beside him. “I don’t mind, you know. Not for you.” His eyes are a little blurred from the wine, but he’s smiling and happy, body more relaxed than Nico’s seen in a while.

It’s been that way all night, actually. As soon as Leo had walked in and looked around, the tension had seemed to melt from his body. And that was despite the way that Nico’s friends had failed at playing it cool, and the chattering of the overeager busboys peeking over from the kitchen.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Nico had said simply, over the crowd, watching as Leo began studying the walls. He’d wanted to say more, about how this place was his baby now, and how he’d wanted Leo to come, but wasn’t sure he’d have time.

There are always things he wants to say to Leo.

“It’s very you,” Leo had marveled, eyes flicking over the decorations and the bar and then finally over at the frames hanging on the wall. It’s hard to miss the bright blaugrana displayed next to the albiceleste. “And very me,” he'd added with a slight blush as he stared at his signed jerseys.

Nico should be embarrassed, but he isn’t. Leo’s gifts to him look perfect where they are. “Very you,” he had said with a shrug, “and very me… I think it works, no? I like it.” Other people like it too, but that’s not why Nico had put them up. He’d put them up because it was his place and he’d liked it that way.

He'd liked being reminded of Leo.

Leo had smiled. It had been that genuine, boyish smile where his dimples appeared out of nowhere. The one reserved for family, for children, for his closest friends.

And for the first time, in a very long time, it had made Nico’s heart skip a beat.

Nico doesn’t know what to think about that.

******

Leo’s lips are red from the wine, and Nico finds he’s staring before he realizes that Leo’s waiting for him to answer.

But the truth is, a photo op isn’t the reason he’s invited Leo here. For that matter, it’s not why he’s continuously invited Leo to his show… And if Leo thinks it is?? “That’s not—,” Nico begins, pulling off his hat so he can scratch at his hair in frustration. Finally, he just says it. “No, Leo,” he says, feeling slightly ashamed at having treated his friend this way. “I’m so sorry, I just wanted you to have a good time. I don’t want to use you.”

He can’t believe that he’s done this, can’t believe he’s made Leo feel like—

But Leo interrupts his thoughts. “Don’t be silly.” He doesn’t lose his smile, and he crumples up a napkin in his fist. “It’s you, Nico,” he says fondly, leaning over and resting his elbows on his knees. “I know *you* would never use me.” He tilts his head toward the empty spot beside him. “Come on, then,” he says easily.

Nico replaces his hat, heart skipping a beat again and something strange flickering in his chest. A second more and they’re going to draw attention, so he sits down heavily next to Leo and knocks their knees together. Nico’s hand hovers over Leo’s back for a moment before he decides to let it fall to the cushions behind them.

*****

“This was nice,” Leo says after, once they’re alone. Pictures have been taken, food's been eaten, and Nico's crew has long headed out for the night. The noise of the restaurant has gradually disappeared until only the soft music in the background remains. It's quiet and soothing, and Leo's leaning back against the cushions, looking like he could fall asleep right then and there.

Maybe he will. He's probably on a schedule.

“Better than the food back at camp,” Leo adds with a smile, stretching his arms up over his head. It lifts his shirt slightly, revealing a sliver of skin at his belly. “Maybe I can come back before I go. After Venezuela,” he murmurs, closing his eyes as if he’s thinking. “Espanyol on Saturday... I don’t know exactly when my flight is.”

They haven’t talked about Barcelona or Argentina. Not in that way, at least. They’ve talked about friends and restaurants and music, about Anto and Gimena and how Leo’s thinking about buying a new car so he can fit Luis' family in easier and they don't always have to take two everywhere.

But they rarely talk football, because Nico knows that Leo likes to forget about everything for awhile.

When it does come up, it's because Leo brings it up.

Nico takes pride in those moments. Because he knows Leo feels safe with him, trusts him to keep it to himself. And it's not something that's happened overnight. Leo's taken his time to let Nico in, gradually opened up over the years. There was polite friendliness first, before it became genuine warmth. And then...

Nico's taken too long to answer again, eyes drawn to the strip of pale skin at Leo's waist.

"You want me to come back, yes?" Leo asks, eyes lidded, still relaxed. His legs have spread again as he's slouched back, and the rip across his thigh looks like it's gotten larger. "If I can?"

"I always want you," he says, immediately realizing he should tack something else onto the end of that sentence. Something like 'here,' or 'at the restaurant' or 'to come visit.' But he doesn't, and he looks earnestly at Leo, wanting for once to make it clear. And then, "especially when you wear such slutty pants."

Leo laughs and links his hands behind his head. "Oh, yeah?" he asks, thighs opening wider.

Nico counts to four.

*****

Nico doesn't know what time it is when he gets home, but Gimena is still up waiting.

She's changed for bed, hair in curlers and her reading glasses on her nose as she peers up at him from where she's lounging on the couch. She drops her book to her lap and tilts her head to eye him over her glasses. "How's Leo?"

Nico knows she's trying to disguise her curiosity, but as always, she completely fails at being subtle. "He's good," he says shortly, hanging up his jacket and locking the door behind him. "He liked everything." He kicks off his shoes into the basket by the door, ignoring the knowing laughter behind him.

"Everything, Nico?" Gimena asks, giving up the pretense. She sets her book on the table and gets up onto her knees.

Nico smiles, ignoring her.

"Nico!" Gimena says, utterly delighted. "Was it--did he--will you just tell me already?" She's bouncing up and down on her knees like she can't contain her excitement. When Nico continues to ignore her--going into the kitchen and returning with a bottle of water, which he proceeds to down right in front of her--she pouts a little. "You never did kiss and tell," she finally says.

Nico knows her well enough to know that she's just guessing. But he also knows her well enough to know that she'll probably bug Anto if he doesn't say anything. So he shrugs. "And I never will."

Still. It makes Gimena squeal with glee.


End file.
